Aftermath
by Blackened
Summary: Post game fic. As Squall deals with the loss of Rinoa someone uses the situation to persue their own personal agenda against certain members of Garden.
1. Initiative

Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Shards of glass and fragments of wood littered the floor, torn photographs and letters strewn among the chaos as Squall Leonhart knelt in the midst of it all, his fists clenched and pushed into the carpet before his knees, blood seeping from the grazed flesh of his knuckles, splinters of wood and pieces of glass embedded in his fingers and the back of his hands. His head was bowed, his hair falling down to obscure his face, hiding the tears that flowed down his cheeks, tears of pain and rage, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breath once more but still it came harsh and rapid.

How could she do this to him? He had opened his heart to her, let her into the darkest reaches of his soul, gave her all his love and still she had abandoned him, walked away with someone else after seeing them behind his back for all that time.

He felt such a fool, no doubt all of Garden was laughing at him now, their Commander torn down by a woman. He felt empty, his heart torn beating from his chest leaving a trail of blood, much like that which littered the floor of his office from where it sprayed from his wounded hands as he had smashed everything he could find. He wished he had never given it away to her, had remained cold as before he had met her for he could feel himself becoming ever colder now, how could he be anything else when the one person he had loved more than anyone, had held above himself and everything he believed in had done this to him? For now all he could do was weep amongst the destruction he had caused, waiting for the peace of exhaustion to take him for a while.

As Squall sank in the darkness of his own despair, a dark figure watched his fall and began to smile before drifting into the mingling crowd of SeeDs in Balamb Garden, unnoticed by those around him, those unaware of his true purpose.

There was a rumbling sound as someone tumbled down the stairs and slammed into the table in the middle of the room causing Seifer Almasy to bolt upright in his bed, his head whipping round as he glanced fuzzily at the groaning form that lay slumped at the foot of the table. He blinked sleep from his eyes and the form became one he recognised, that of Raijin, his dark skin marred by livid red wounds that seeped blood that now pooled around his incumbent body, the groans growing soft as his fingers clenched and unclenched one last time in pain, his body shuddering with one final grunt before it lay still. All Seifer could do now was to react to the unseen threat, diving from his bed ad rolling over to grab his Hyperion which was resting at the foot of it. He was barely thinking now, just following his instincts, but he still wondered where Fujin was, whether she was up the stairs that led down to this basement room of theirs, fighting some unknown enemy and needed his help.

Could it be that some vengeful SeeDs had found him at last, even against Squall's orders to leave them be? His questions were soon answered as a figure sailed through the air, down the steps, landing on the table top and shattering it into wooden splinters that showered Seifer, causing him to bring his arm up to cover his eyes. As he lowered his arm he could see the mangled form of Fujin, her eye patch torn from her face so that both of her dull, lifeless eyes looked up at him. Seifer growled in anger, rising from his crouch, propelling himself up the stairs, Hyperion at the ready as he burst into the daylight kicking the door open once more in case there was someone behind it, but he just found himself out in an empty street of Fisherman's Horizon, with no sight of an apparent enemy besides the droplets of blood that littered the ground.

A whisper of air against his ear caused him to spin round, bringing Hyperion up to catch the tip of a spear blade that came at him from above. Looking up he could see a figure dressed in black, but their face was covered by the hood of their jacket so all he could see was darkness looking back at him. They whipped the spear blade at him, lightly slashing his brow cutting him across his scar so that now his forehead was branded with a cross, fresh blood trickling hotly towards his eyes just as it had that time before.

'Failure' the figure hissed and leapt down from the rooftop, landing so that the spear pointed straight at Seifer's chest.

Seifer quickly parried the point away as it lunged at him, trying to blink away the blood that flooded his eyes, making his eyelids sticky. The point came again, hitting off the flat of Hyperion's blade with a metallic ring as Seifer used it to shield himself blindly.

'Still you cling to life you useless wretch? Do you really think you deserve to dream anymore?' the figure asked disdainfully.

'Who are you?' Seifer growled, quickly wiping the blood from his eyes with the back of his left hand as he used his right to make a light hearted swipe at his assailant to keep them at bay.

'What does it matter? You and Garden shall fall just as she desired' the figure said, nimbly sidestepping Seifer's attack and thrust at him once more, the spear tearing his coat as it billowed around him.

'She? Ultimecia?' Seifer retorted, grabbing the shaft of the spear tightly and tugged it towards him, pulling his attacker off balance, firing Hyperion at them as they hurtled towards him, the blast of the handgun round throwing them backwards onto their back on the ground, blood oozing through the hole in their jacket, low on their chest.

Seifer kicked their prone form and threw their spear down on them as a choking sound came from the darkness of the hood.

'That's for Fujin and Raijin' he growled and he turned, walking away quickly. He had no time to bury his friends and he hoped they'd forgive him for leaving them like this but he had to get to Balamb as soon as he could, to warn Squall that Ultimecia was coming back to haunt them.

The figure in black lay on the ground as Seifer rushed away. Only when they were sure he had gone they began to move once more, a hand moving to the wound, fingers probing the ragged, bloody hole as harsh sharp breaths came from the hood with each movement of the fingers as they squelched in ruptured flesh, slipping in gore until they gripped what it was searching for and slowly it eased the bullet from the wound, holding their breath as they pulled it from their flesh with a brief spurt of blood and they dropped the metal fragment to the ground, pressing their bloody hand to the wound once more, a green glow flashing briefly beneath their palm as the wound started to close. Their breaths became normal once more and they sat up, their hood falling back exposing long silvery hair that framed a feminine face, green eyes staring out to the distance where Seifer had already vanished, full red lips twisting into a grimace of anger and annoyance.

She unzipped her jacket reaching inside to a pocket, the contents of which had escaped the gunfire unscathed, and pulled the small black box from within, placing it to the side of her face before she spoke into it. 'I'm afraid the failure was able to escape.'

There was a pause as she listened to the reply. 'Very well' she responded and then removed the communicator from her ear, replacing it once more into her pocket. She rose slowly, using her spear for support, her chest still stinging. She had underestimated the lap dog and now she had to put up with the bitter taste of failure for now. But as he had said to her, it was no matter for they knew where he would be heading and he would be dealt with soon enough so for now she could comfort herself with the corpses of his friends, maybe she could use them to send the miserable reject a message just exactly who he was dealing with. She smiled a grim smile to herself at that thought and started walking to the hovel that had been Seifer's home.


	2. Fallen

The hum of voices died down as the last few students filed out the room leaving Instructor Quistis Trepe to herself, basking in the warm glow of another class gone well. It was after a few moments silence that she became aware of a gaze upon her. She looked up from the papers on her desk towards the door where a figure leant nonchalantly. He was wearing a cadet uniform but she couldn't place his face, half of which was covered by a long fringe of dark hair.

'Can I help you?' Quistis asked.

The cadet stepped into the room with a small smile, pushing his dark rimmed glasses up his nose as he glanced at the board behind her.

'Theory of Para-magic huh? Not something I need a hand with…' he said with a grin.

'Then what…' Quistis started saying sternly with a slight frown.

'I always relish the chance to try out the practical side however' he continued raising a hand that crackled slightly.

Quistis pushed her chair back and tried to rise quickly before the spell hit but it was too late, her body slumping back down into the chair, her head lolling back as she fell to sleep.

The figure strode over to her, brushing the wisps of hair from her face tenderly as he removed her glasses. He listened to her soft breaths for a moment until he was sure she was deep under the sleep spell he had cast on her and reached into his pocket removing a small black communicator which he then pressed to his face.

'It's Ven. I have the Instructor' he said softly.

There was a surprised outburst from the other end causing him to frown.

'Not yet, we need her. You'd be best concerned seeking the whereabouts of the others, especially that failed knight Seifer, Jen was unable to terminate him so he'll be on his way to Garden. We can't have him warning them yet' he replied firmly.

Another outburst was the reply to this.

'How I deal with Jen's failure is none of your concern. Focus on your task and complete it if you want to show her up' Ven scolded the voice and then ended the conversation, pulling the communicator from his ear with a look of annoyance crossing his face.

How could they fulfil their Mistress' plans if they kept bickering amongst themselves? Ven grew weary of trying to keep the group to their objectives it was like herding cats sometimes.

Still he at least had got what he had come for though he didn't have long before the next class arrived. He raised a hand, muttering softly to himself, using his other hand to scoop the slumbering Quistis up out the chair and drew her to him, her head falling onto his shoulder, her long blonde hair splaying over his chest.

His raised hand began to crackle darkly with power, an ebony cloud swirling around them before it condensed into an opaque orb swallowing them as it shrunk rapidly into a vanishing dot leaving the room empty once more.

The soft sound of crashing waves were all that could be heard as the orb grew once again, appearing by a small speedboat moored to a beach behind the Fire cavern. Ven swayed as he quickly readjusted to the effect of the Warp spell, gripping Quistis tightly. A figure looked up from the driver's seat of the boat, blue eyes staring out from a dark hood framed by locks of red hair.

'Could you be any more conspicuous Rei? I don't know why the three of you keep wearing those hooded tops' Ven teased the figure.

'I just like it, it adds mystery. Besides we are the shadowy agents of our Mistress' Rei replied sticking her tongue out at him mockingly.

'What are you doing with her anyway? I thought you were supposed to kill her?' she added noticing Quistis.

'Don't you start I had enough of Lance questioning me. Don't forget our other plan. Be satisfied with killing the other murderers of our mistress for now' Ven retorted carrying Quistis over to the boat and placing her into a seat, strapping her down before he tore the anchor up from out the sand and leapt into the boat himself nodding to Rei to go.

Rei turned the key the engine sputtering to life, and leaving a white foamy wake behind they left the gleaming spire of Balamb Garden to fade away into the distance.

He had been lucky that the transoceanic railroad was in operation again what with Esthar somewhat open to the world once more. It meant he had been able to hitch a lift on one of the cargo cars as it left Fisherman's Horizon allowing him to escape that hooded figure before others of their group arrived.

The sooner he reached Balamb the better, he had to warn Squall of what was coming, he couldn't let Fuujin and Raijin's deaths be in vain. He had set out towards Timber just before dawn, barely rested from the few hours' sleep he'd had. The sun had finally cleared the horizon as he entered the woods, the pale light mottled by leaf shapes. Seifer wasn't too keen on travelling through the dense foliage as it increased his risk of being ambushed but it was the straightest path to Timber and he hadn't time to waste. Besides he doubted they knew where he was yet, it was more likely that they'd ambush him in Timber or Balamb itself since they'd know that's where he was headed.

The woods slowly began to fill with noise as the various kinds of wildlife awoke. There had been few monsters in his path, something that would have concerned him if his mind wasn't on other things. There was a whistling sound and Seifer felt a cracking against his knee, a burst of pain sending him rolling to the ground. He tried to stand looking for his assailant, his wounded left leg screaming at him as he tried to bend it, the warmth of blood trickling down his shin as his trousers bloomed a crimson stain.

'Pathetic, is that all it takes to bring the dog down?' a deep voice sneered, a figure dropping from the branches, their face obscured by a black hood.

'Another one?' Seifer gasped, getting unsteadily to his feet, his left leg trembling erratically, drawing Hyperion to defend himself.

'Maybe I should take out your other leg?' the figure said coldly, raising his arm to which was strapped a long steel catapult already pulled taut and loaded with a metallic ball.

There was a loud twang and a shrill whistle as the ball flew from the catapult, Seifer trying to bring Hyperion down to deflect it but wasn't quick enough, the ball cracking off his other kneecap bringing him back down to the ground.

'How low the mighty have fallen… how could Jen have lost to you?' the figure sneered.

'She gave you power, promised you your dreams and even though you had the strength to reflect Odin's Zantetzuken you still failed her, how?' he added snarling.

Seifer grimaced, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look up into that cold darkness looking down upon him. 'I may have defeated Odin but that damn four armed freak came to take me out instead' he retorted.

"Gilgamesh? Why would he be called? What was Ven thinking?" the figure thought to themselves.

The figure then swung their forearm, a dark blade flicking out from the catapult casing so that it extended past his hand.

'Either way you don't deserve to live. We can't have you running off to your old friends to let them know that death is coming for them.' The figure told him, striding over with the blade raised.

Seifer's eyes widening and his pulse raced as the figure loomed down upon him. He rolled over onto his back swinging Hyperion wildly as he tried to sit up and face his attacker.

'Too weak' the figure leered, knocking Hyperion out of Seifer's hand with his foot and then slashed down his chest, pushing him flat on his back.

'Enjoy your eternal slumber you wretched dog. Maybe there you may fulfil your childish dream' the figure said coldly and slammed the blade into his ribcage, a spurt of blood issuing from Seifer's lips as he gagged in pain, a flash of heat becoming seeping cold as the blade was withdrawn and blood flooded the ground beneath him.

The figure watched the life fade from his face dispassionately waiting for his eyes to grow dull and cloud over before smiling to himself in satisfaction. It was then he drew out his communicator and waited for a reply.

'Have you done playing with those dolls yet Jen?' he mocked after a moments silence.

There was a terse retort and the figure laughed in reply.

'Now is that any way to talk to the one who saved your ass? Lucky for you I caught the dog and put him out of his misery' he added sarcastically.

'I can't believe all you did was scratch him' he continued, kicking Seifer's lifeless head so that the fresh wound on his forehead reopened, glistening slightly but failing to fill with fresh blood, further proof that life had left him.

'Excuses, excuses' he told Jen as she barked at him on the other end.

'Maybe now Ven will stop being so protective of you. Still you can make it up to us and prove yourself worthy of Tempus if you can find the Cowboy or the Sunflower before I do, how's that?' he told her with a smirk and then shut the communicator off as Jen started her tirade of curses at him.

Lance left Seifer's corpse where it was for the animals and monsters to devour, that's all the wretch was good for now, besides he didn't Jen's predilection for mutilation of his victims. What concerned him most now was what Ven was really planning.


	3. Flawed

Zell Dinct turned at the sound of oncoming footsteps that came rapidly from around the corner of the corridor behind him. He wondered who could be in such a rush at this time of day. As far as he was aware all classes had been in session for at least half an hour already so whoever it was, was pretty late and didn't really need to rush.

The young female cadet almost crashed into him, her green eyes flashing with relief as she recognised him. 'Zell have you seen Instructor Trepe today?' she asked him, out of breath.

'Quistis? No, why?' he asked perplexed.

'She hasn't turned up for class yet and we've been waiting for twenty minutes. I went to her room but that's empty too' the girl explained.

"That's not like her…" Zell mused 'I'll tell you what, I'll see if I can find her. In the meantime you guys just go over whatever you did in your last lesson until the session is over' he told her softly.

'Thanks Zell' the girl beamed and rushed off once more.

Zell scratched his cheek thoughtfully as he watched the cadet go. He had no idea where Quistis would be, she'd never miss a class, not without getting cover first or letting someone know. There was no way she'd have been sent on a mission, not on such short notice. There was only one place she could be but he doubted she would be there as Squall was refusing to see anyone at the moment which was fair enough considering his situation. Why he allowed Rinoa to stay after what she'd done was a puzzle to him. With that thought his blood ran cold, not even Quistis would go there surely? Still it was as good a lead as any and so with a sense of impending doom Zell made his way to Rinoa's room hoping his imagination was running away to wrong destinations in the meantime.

Irvine Kinneas stretched out his arms trying to relieve the aches in his shoulders from a strenuous teaching session as he walked the glasslike byways of Esthar. It'd been a week or so since he'd first arrived at the request of Laguna Loire, his mission to teach some of the Estharian troops sniping and sharp shooting techniques for use in protecting the city from monsters following the latest Lunar Cry. So far a few were picking it up quite quickly and he wondered how much longer he'd be away from Garden. On the one hand he was missing his friends in Balamb and was concerned his absence would cause his old solitary lone wolf attitude to return, on the other it did mean he was able to flirt guilt free without worrying how it'd affect Selphie which was just as well since he'd already got into the habit of visiting the bar in Esthar on his nights off and getting to know the ladies there. Sometimes it paid to be a hero he thought happily.

It was a few drinks and an hour or so later when he'd became aware of a girl he didn't recognise in the corner of the bar, not that he knew every woman in Esthar but he at least knew the regulars here having made a pass at most of them. She was dressed in a dark blue Estharian robe, her cute features hidden behind the curtains of her dark hair as her green eyes flickered this way and that as if she were waiting for someone.

Never one to see others alone, Irvine swaggered over to offer her the pleasure of his company. She seemed shy, almost blushing and refusing to meet his eyes as he introduced himself but she didn't reject him and allowed him to sidle along the seat next to her.

'So who would dare to leave someone as beautiful as you to wait on your own for so long?' he asked her as his opening.

'Just a friend' she replied smiling awkwardly.

'Can't be much of a friend to leave you hanging' Irvine said leaning closer.

'I'm sure they're just busy and running late' she replied meeting his eyes briefly.

Irvine smiled and continued his flirtations careful not to berate her absent friend too much in case it turned her off him.

A while and some drinks later the girl seemed to loosen up, becoming more receptive to his cheesy lines and meeting his eyes more often as she spoke. As the night wore on and the bar began to empty Irvine turned to her saying 'Seems like your friend isn't going to show, maybe I should walk you home?'

She smiled in reply, nodding in answer, her face flushed possibly with a mix of alcohol and embarrassment. She rose unsteadily and Irvine slipped an arm round her for support as they left the bar, Irvine unaware of some jealous looks from his previous conquests.

They continued to talk as they walked arm in arm down the night byways, moonlight reflecting from the coloured glassy material. Irvine was surprised when she led him down a side street pushing him against a wall and kissing him passionately. He wondered if it was the alcohol that made her like this as she was so different from the demure girl she'd been when they'd first spoke, not that he was going to complain since he was slightly inebriated himself and it wasn't like she was asking for a relationship, seemed like she wanted some fun just like him.

His cowboy hat fell to the floor as her fingers ran through his hair, gripping the back of his head as her tongue parted his lips forcefully. His hands ran down her back fumbling for any kind of fastening that would undo her robe.

She pulled away giggling, their breath hot and heavy, fine mist in the cold night air.

'Just what would your Sunflower say if she saw you like this?' she taunted as she pressed against him.

Irvine's body froze as his mind registered exactly what she had said. 'What?' he gasped surprised.

'You're a fool Cowboy, you let your lusts cloud your judgement' she said coldly her green eyes growing darker and her features more sinister as she yanked his long hair snapping his chin up and exposing his throat.

Irvine tried to struggle but his limbs felt like lead and his vision blurred, her evil grin tripling before his eyes.

'I see the drug I slipped you is starting to have an effect at last' she said watching his brown eyes glaze over. 'I couldn't bear having to kiss your disgusting lips anymore' she spat into his face.

Irvine's lips moved as he tried to murmur some words of indignation and questioning and failed, his thoughts unable to get to them intact as his heart raced in fear as adrenalin kicked in.

'Don't worry you'll be able to apologise to your precious Sunflower for what a beast you've been soon enough when we send her to meet you in Hell' she mock him, pressing a cold blade against his exposed throat causing his Adam's apple to wobble in response.

'Now should I let you go the easy way or the hard way?' she hissed as she scraped the blade's edge along his jaw, rasping against the stubble there.

Irvine moaned weakly, pretty much all he could do as the drug robbed him of all mobility yet leaving his consciousness intact.

'Then again you made Mistress suffer when you murdered her!' she snapped as she plunged the blade into his gut, cold steel becoming flowing warmth as the pain bloomed.

Irvine gasped sharply as his eyes rolled madly sweat trickling across his brow as he desperately willed himself to move out of this mad woman's grasp.

She plunged the blade again and again spraying blood all over the ground and her robes, each thrust eliciting another anguished groan from Irvine's lips as his body slid weakly down the wall to the ground.

'Tch' she tutted in annoyance as she kicked Irvine's prone body.

'Did I say you could fall yet?' she quipped, the blood dripping from the dagger blade.

She dragged him to his feet by the collar of his jacket with her free hand, smiling as the bloodstains bloomed over his torso like a flowerbed of poppies. With her other hand she brought the point of the blade to within half an inch of his eye watching with satisfaction as the pupil constricted to focus on it and then dilated in fear as it recognised what it was.

'Good you're still with me then, I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun' she told him and scratched the cornea of his eye making him blink furiously.

The blade point then tracked across the bridge of his nose along the opposite cheek to his jaw leaving a thin red line that began to trickle slowly.

'What can we do next?' she breathed as she pressed the point up under his chin, hard enough for him to feel but not so that it broke the skin. Irvine's lips moved slowly but only soft moans passed them.

She gazed into his one good eye as she considered her next move, she knew what she had to do with this pathetic Cowboy but Ven never said it had to be after he died. With that devious thought she reached up to her head and slid the dark wig from it shaking her long silver hair free once more, throwing the wig itself into Irvine's face. 'See? You couldn't even tell real from fake your hormones blinded you so much' she mocked.

Jen slid out of the bulky Estharian robes unveiling her own dark clothes underneath and drew her hood up once more as she began to drag Irvine to his final resting place.


	4. Demands

Zell paced the corridors of Garden nervously still contemplating what to do about Quistis' absence. No one he had spoken to seemed to have a clue as to where she could have gone. What could have been so important that she'd leave without a word? What bewildered Zell more had been Rinoa's reaction to it all, her nonchalance somewhat cold as if she no longer cared about any of them now that she'd discarded Squall and moved on. He guessed the spoilt brat part of her hadn't been laid to rest after all. He'd bitten his tongue as he'd left her room not wanting to give her the satisfaction of getting to him just as she had to Squall, also why give anyone a reason to give the heartless bitch any sympathy?

Zell wondered how long he could keep the situation quiet. The cadets were coping well with it but the Trepies were starting to murmur amongst themselves and that meant it wouldn't be long before rumours spread. He had searched the whole of Garden yesterday and so far today had scoured the island with Xu's help but the Fiore Cavern was bare, no sign of recent entry and his Ma hadn't noticed Quistis around Balamb Town itself so it wasn't as if she'd got on a train to get away. Nida had assured him that none of the vehicles were missing but that meant the whole thing was impossible, Quistis had to be somewhere.

Zell stopped his pacing as a thought formed surely she wasn't in the place he had discounted in the first place, someone must have checked Squall's office for something in the last two days and no matter how much Quistis cared for him she'd have had to have left at one point where she'd have been spotted. One more night he thought to himself. One more night and if no one had found her he'd go and tell Squall.

Laguna Loire stared grimly at the photographs splayed out on the desk before him, his face slightly blanched at what they depicted.

'Who was it that had found him?' he asked Kiros looking up into his dark skinned comrade's eyes to avoid seeing the carnage any longer.

'A sentry outside the Palace. It was more like Irvine found him, his intestines dropped on the poor lad's head' Kiros said darkly. 'However by the time he'd glanced up the perpetrator was gone leaving Irvine pinned to the outer wall uttering his last breaths'

'You mean he was still alive when they did this?' Laguna asked shocked, squirming uncomfortably as his leg cramped under the desk.

'As fas as the witness says and the fact blood was flowing from his hands and feet where the daggers had nailed him to above the entrance. However by the time reinforcements had come to get him down he was dead' Kiros informed him trying his best to stay formal.

'A very brazen murderer or murderers whoever they are to not only target a SeeD but then pose the murder in such a public place as this' Laguna said turning the photos over so he didn't have to see the gaping wound in Irvine's abdomen where his innards bulged out, nor his lifeless eyes.

'Extremely so. Especially as they left this behind' Kiros said softly handing Laguna a sheet of paper which had a couple of blood smears on it.

Laguna's lips moved slightly as he read the note, his eyes widening and lips becoming terse the further he read. 'I supposed this is all we got that tells us who was behind this?' Laguna said softly.

Kiros nodded sadly 'No prints, traces of hair, fibre or DNA were present. Some of the guards are muttering about ghosts' he replied.

'Great, that's all we need' Laguna sighed slightly exasperated. 'Where's Ward?' he added.

'Dealing with funereal preparations and site clean up' Kiros replied.

'Good, we don't need this getting further out of hand. We don't want to give this Tempus more leverage than they have already'

'What do we do about the note?' Kiros asked.

'I guess I'll have to bite the bullet and inform Garden. It was tense enough between me and Squall as it is' Laguna said sadly dropping the note onto the desk, the blood streaking the white smooth surface of the back of the photographs.

This did not bode well Zell thought as he quickened his pace. He had been on his way to Squall's office anyway but the tannoy announcement added an extra urgency. He paused outside the door to catch his breath and gather his thoughts before knocking.

There was a heavy silence and tentatively Zell entered the room, freezing as Squall's head snapped up from looking down at the desk, his dark eyes glaring at him.

'So when was I going to be told about Quistis?' Squall asked his voice cold with restraint.

'What?' Zell replied stunned as the door closed behind him with a loud click.

'She's been gone for two days and I only find out now?' Squall snapped, his voice rising slightly with anger.

'I was going to tell you today, we were trying to find her first' Zell answered unnerved still keeping his distance.

'So you knew where her kidnappers had taken her?' Squall said icily clenching a sheet of paper in his hand.

'Kidnappers? But there was no sign of struggle anywhere! We assumed she'd gone off to deal with something' Zell replied noticing the rusty brown scabs that mottled the back of Squall's fist.

'Well your assumption has cost us Irvine! He was murdered by the same group that now hold Quistis hostage!' Squall snarled flinging a handful of photographs at Zell from his desk.

Zell flinched as the sharp rectangles hit his arms, barely registering the flashes of carnage upon them as they fluttered to the floor.

'What? When?' Zell stammered glancing down and seeing the photos clearly for the first time.

'Last night. They tortured him and nailed him to Laguna's palace before leaving this ransom note' Squall said shaking the crushed note in his fist.

'What do they want?' Zell gulped still wary of Squall.

'Me. They want me to go alone to meet them in return for Quistis' Squall said softly as he stood up finally.

'You're not seriously going are you? They've killed Irvine, who's to say Quistis isn't dead already?' Zell blurted unable to contain himself.

'What choice do I have? I can't just leave her there if there's any chance she's still alive!' Squall snapped pacing round his desk.

'At least take a team!' Zell reasoned with him.

'No! They'll kill her in an instant!' Squall barked whirling round to face him. 'I'll do as they say. If neither me nor Quistis return then you can come after us' Squall said tossing Zell the crumpled note.

'I guess you've made up your mind then' Zell said softly. 'Let me know when you head out' he added and left the room leaving Squall alone once more.

Squall wandered over to the window and gazed out morosely. He was losing those close to him, first Rinoa tore out his heart, then Irvine and now Quistis. This Tempus must have been waiting for when he was most preoccupied and unprepared. He still had no idea what they wanted beyond the death of his comrades. He wondered if it was connected to the reports of Fuujin and Raijin's murders from FH although there was nothing on the whereabouts of Seifer. Had this Tempus brainwashed him again? Would he be facing him once more when he went to save Quistis? He had to be ready for anything now, Tempus had fired the first shot and he couldn't stay on the back foot off balance and defensive. He had to regain control of the situation before anymore lives were lost.


	5. Deception

Ragnarok settled down in the middle of Mordred Plains, the jets blowing up plumes of dust that swirled around the red airship obscuring the view from the deck window. Squall couldn't see the supposed hideout of Tempus that was meant to be here in the middle of this wasteland and wondered if he was being sent on a wild goose chase.

He exited down the ramp, coughing as the dust irritated his throat. Zell and Xu were waiting within if no one returned but he wasn't expecting it to come to that.

As soon as he took a few steps away from Ragnarok there was a shimmering in the distance and a force field ebbed away revealing a dark metallic warehouse type building. Squall proceeded warily wondering what other technology they had up their sleeves, the door to the building opening for him as he approached.

He entered the dimly lit room within checking his blind spots by the door which slammed shut behind him making him spin round to pry at it cursing his own foolishness. When the door wouldn't yield he turned back into the room letting his eyes grow accustomed to the low level of light, his body flinching as he noticed a shadow moving across the room towards him.

Ven grinned as Squall faced off against him, his gun blade drawn and pointed at him whilst he himself stood unarmed.

'So you really do value her. She would be pleased to know' Ven said to him.

'Give her back to me! I'm here aren't I?' Squall snarled.

'Are you willing to pay the ransom?' Ven smirked.

'I thought I was it?' Squall said faltering.

'Oh I want so much more' Ven replied his hand whipping up curling into a claw as it came in line with Squall.

Squall flinched ready to dodge the blow but none came, instead a crushing pressure came down on his skull. His knees shook and his legs sagged under the intense pain. There was a sensation of tearing inside his mind followed by a popping accompanied by a flash of light as something travelled from his head into Ven's hand.

Squall sank to his knees, his gun blade scoring the ground beside him as it slid from his grasp, sweat trickling down his throbbing temples, his vision blurred by tears as a sudden feeling of loss sank in his chest like a leaden weight. Through the tears he could see a figure shimmering beside Ven, her pale blue features becoming more opaque as her ghostly form solidified.

'I guess she was junctioned to you much tighter than normal for Draw to have hurt you so much' Ven said softly.

'What did you do?' Squall asked grimacing, his vision becoming clearer as he slowly blinked the tears away.

'Do you not recognise her?' Ven asked as he turned to the figure beside him, running his fingers through her long blue hair, caressing her cheek as she nuzzled his hand, her eyes closed blissfully.

Squall gazed at her sensing familiarity in the features of her face before recognition dawned.

'Shiva?' he murmured finally recognising the young woman in the pale blue dress before him.

She looked so human now, not the ephemeral ice goddess he was used to seeing aid him battle. 'What? How?' he added bewildered.

'I have an affinity with the beings you call GFs. I sense their souls and feelings in a way those that just use them can't' Ven explained.

'Did you ever ask this poor girl how she felt? Did you consider opening your heart to her rather than just some small part of your mind for her to reside in to be called when needed?' he added sneering at Squall as he slid an arm around Shiva, drawing her closer.

'She can be free of her resentment now, no longer blighted by those ugly feelings caused by your callousness' Ven snapped and with a movement of his free hand Shiva began to fade away.

'No!' Squall cried trying to push himself up to his feet but his head swam still with dizziness causing him to sink once more.

'Maybe she will come back to you if you deserve it but there is still one more Guardian within you and that's the one I want' Ven told him.

'I don't know what you're talking about, I only had Shiva junctioned' Squall growled finally rising to his feet glaring at Ven.

'That's not true, another one lurks in your soul if you were to awaken him' Ven replied smiling.

'What?' Squall retorted perplexed.

Ven sighed exasperated. 'Don't they teach you anything at that Garden of yours? The beings called GFs are created from the souls of other living creatures when it undergoes a specific experience. Take your Shiva for example did you not see the poor young girl encased in the ice in the back of the cave where you came across her for the first time? That girl was the origin of Shiva, others are born of other people, others still of monsters and animals. One will be born from your soul, you know his name, you've faced him before and I will be the one to release him from you' he explained.

There was a sound of rushing footsteps as a figure burst into the room, their black hood falling from their head as they spun to face Ven.

'What are you up to Ven? Just kill him already! Why are you playing games with them? Are you going to betray our Mistress again?' they snarled.

'What do you mean by again?' Ven retorted not taking his eyes from Squall.

'You sent Gilgamesh to take out that dog Seifer which is why he failed our Mistress!' they replied.

'You're a fool Lance to think I could control a wild spirit as he. Seifer sealed his fate when he despatched Odin. Gilgamesh would not stand to let one of his sword bearers be defeated and not retaliate. What he did was of his own free will'

'But you don't deny going against her wishes now?' Lance quipped.

'Am I though? Ultimecia never said when they had to die and what will become of us once we fulfil her wish? At least with Griever's power I can protect our future' Ven told him.

'Griever?' Squall murmured to himself watching them intently as he waited for Ven's attention to falter to make an attack.

'He is not yours to have Ven!' Lance bellowed righteously.

'Like Ultimecia needs him right now?' Ven quipped.

Squall tensed as he noticed a barely perceptible shrug of Ven's left arm.

'You don't deserve to lead Tempus!' Lance snarled raising his arms to bring his catapult to Ven's head yet Ven's arm was already making an arc upwards, a chain shooting from his sleeve, the blade on the end trailing through the air and embedding itself in Lance's throat.

'You don't deserve to even be a part of Tempus. You never understood the reality of it all. We are merely her puppets, if you believed her when she raised us as our matron that she was a mother to us then you're denser than I thought' Ven snarled, whipping the blade from his throat with a gout of blood, Lance clasping at the fatal wound, blood gushing between his fingers as he gasped for air, sinking to the ground.

'She never had any love for us, that witch's heart was blacker than night. She raised us and made us what we are to suit her needs' Ven told Lance as Lance's gaze flickered and faded, his own not faltering from Squall.

'For all your loyalty you never realised she saw you as the most useless, your one redeeming feature was that unquestioning stupidity'

There was a final cough from Lance as his body convulsed before falling still, Squall staring at Ven in shock.

'Disapproving my methods of discipline Commander?' Ven smirked.

'He was one of you…' Squall said softly.

'And? Because Ultimecia raised us both doesn't mean we got along. Just like yourself and Seifer when Edea raised you' Ven retorted.

'She raised you? Then you're from the future?' Squall said incredulously.

Ven burst into laughter at the notion 'Where did that come from? She brought us together when she awoke in Edea, in this time. If we had the power to travel through time do you not think she would have used it herself?'

'So she brought you up to kill me in revenge? Why not just get you to kill us beforehand?' Squall asked wary of the blood soaked blade hanging from Ven's sleeve.

'Think it through to do that would unravel the causality of this world. If you didn't kill her she wouldn't end up back in this time to raise us to kill you in the first place. Therefore we could only act after you murdered her. Besides where would the justice be if we killed you for something you were going to do before you'd done it?' Ven said with a smile.

'So what made you special compared to him?' Squall asked nodding at Lance's corpse.

'Do you really have time to be worrying about such trivialities? You'd be best using that time to find a way to awaken Griever before we kill the rest of your friends. The sooner you give him to me the less corpses you'll have on your hands' Ven told him.

'As for what made me special let's just say I was able to give her something she wanted' he added with a twisted smile, winding the links of the chain up with his fingers.

'What makes you think I can trust you if you can kill your own?' Squall retorted finally picking up his gun blade once more.

'I'd have thought that'd show me to be a man of my word. Have I not made it clear I'll kill those that would stand in my way?' Ven replied his eyes boring into Squall's with the intensity of his stare now.

'Time to go Commander' Ven said softly and a door slammed open allowing sunlight to pour into the dimly lit room once more.

'Just a final word' Ven started as Squall turned to leave 'Don't get any foolish ideas about sending SeeDs here for us. Quistis will be dead and we'll be long gone before they'd get here'

'Whatever' Squall muttered glaring back at him in contempt over his shoulder and stalked out the room cursing the futility of his situation to himself.

Ven watched Squall leave not moving from the spot where he stood even as Squall's silhouette faded from the doorway. His lips broke into a smile of satisfaction which twitched as a growing, flickering light in the direction of Lance's corpse caught his attention.

'Maybe you weren't so useless after all' he said softly raising his hand and beckoning the pale green orb over to him. It buzzed and shot into his hand, smashing into his fingers angrily.

'Shh' Ven whispered soothingly the buzzing quietening slightly as the orb vibrated in his palm. 'Soon you will understand what Tempus is really for' he told the orb, clenching his fist around it carrying it off with him as he left Lance's body to cool alone in the middle of the darkened room with barely a second glance.

A figure detached from the shadows and joined him as he walked through the door at the opposite end to which Squall had left.

'So Lance finally found his place' Rei said softly, her hood down between her shoulders for a change exposing her neck length hair itself shaped like a hood framing her pale elfin features.

'Yes he was a perfect example and source. A pity Ultimecia didn't see it in him herself' Ven replied, a flicker of some fleeting emotion in his eyes.

'It would depend on if she would be able to obtain the GF from him herself or if it had to be you I suppose…' Rei considered out loud. 'So what does he call himself?' she added on a lighter note.

'Deceiver. Obviously some reference to how he felt about me and my quest for Griever' Ven replied smirking at the angry buzzing rising from within his still clenched fist.

He opened it and let the orb hover up before his face as it flashed green at him.

'Just because you came from him doesn't mean you are him. His existence merely shapes some of your aspects' Ven explained as the orb flitted round him.

'Be careful you don't get absorbed by a monster' he warned as he waved it away still walking in step with Rei as they headed deeper into their hideout, Rei giggling to herself at the spectacle beside her.

'I think Squall needs pushing a bit more. I believe its time you pulled the trigger' Ven told her.

'About time! I was getting bored!' Rei replied with a wide grin turning off as they came to a junction in the hall heading off to prepare for her task, leaving Ven to continue on to the room where Quistis was still held captive, Deceiver still buzzing along behind him.

The door slid open and there Qusitis sat still gripped by peaceful slumber.

'You'll be happy to hear that Squall came for you. Your hearts desire that he may care for you isn't such a wild dream' Ven told her softly, amused at the crinkle of her lips into a slight smile in response to his word as if they were incorporated into whatever dream was running through her mind at the moment.

He approached her, tenderly caressing her cheek as his fingers traced her jaw and stopped below it feeling for her pulse in her throat.

'Do you have feelings for her?' a voice asked him scornfully.

Ven didn't turn round, ignoring the figure of Deceiver who had materialised behind him and answered aloud 'I'm concerned of the effect of the continuous application of Sleep spells upon her. She's no good to us if she's dead'

Deceiver stalked into Ven's view, a male human figure clad in black and white mottled clothes his face covered with a simple white expressionless mask, framed with unruly flowing blonde locks with green gleaming eyes peering from out the dark hollows of the mask.

'What does it matter if she is to die anyway? Squall has no need to know' he said to Ven.

Ven grinned at him pulling his hand from Quistis' face. 'I really hope you outgrow Lance's personality soon, it really does not suit you' he quipped. 'As for Quistis we need Squall to have hope if only to get what we want when it is extinguished' he added.

'I was born from his soul how can I not be like him?' Deceiver replied slightly puzzled.

'Children are born from parents yet are different in personality, why can it not be the same for you?' Ven retorted.

'I find it hard to understand, all these memories and feelings cloud my thinking' Deceiver said softly.

'It will pass, though I do commend your resistance to the urge to lunge at me' Ven told him smiling.

'How did you know that?' Deceiver replied his tone of voice betraying the surprise his masked face hid.

'As I told Squall I have an affinity for entities such as yourself. Even if I've never junctioned them I can sense their feelings and intentions. Call it a gift from Ultimecia'

'So what happens now?' he asked.

'That depends on what you want to do. You're welcome to stay here with us if you're curious as to what we intend to do but you have no obligation to do so, after all you are your own person and free to do as you wish, regardless of what Lance's remnant memories scream at you' Ven told him sincerely.

At that moment there was a soft hissing as the door opened once more a figure stepping into the room. 'I should have known you'd be here' they said softly.

'Is that jealousy I detect Jen?' Ven teased as he turned to her.

'No, I just can't stand being around her' Jen replied sneering with disgust nodding at the prone Quistis.

'I guess that's understandable' Ven said softly.

'At least you're lucky…' Jen started to say startled as Ven suddenly lunged at her, pinning her against the wall by her wrists.

'What have I said about the use of that word? You know I hate being referred to in that way' Ven told her, a flash of pain in his eyes.

'It disgusts you as much as being here with her disgusts me' Jen replied softly, relaxing in his grip. 'You know you're beginning to hurt me now' she added with a little coy giggle.

'Is that so?' Ven answered still holding her, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

'Wait not with Lance watching us!' Jen told him as he broke away for breath.

'That's not Lance, Lance is dead' Ven responded with a smirk.

'What? How?' Jen exclaimed looking over Ven's shoulder at the figure of Deceiver who stood across the room nonplussed by the scene before him. 'I thought it odd that he was wearing that creepy mask' she added.

Ven released his grip on her and turned to face Deceiver. 'This young fellow is Deceiver, born from Lance when I killed him' he told her.

'You killed Lance? No fair! I thought I was the one who would get to do that! You promised!' Jen pouted.

'I couldn't let him kill me first now could I? His corpse is still around though if it's any consolation' Ven told her.

'You mean you planned to kill me all along?' Deceiver interjected incredulously.

Ven sighed 'Not you, Lance. He was becoming a handful long before this with his delusions of leadership and impetuousness. Besides if he hadn't died you wouldn't have been born' he told him softly.

Deceiver's fists clenched and unclenched the mask hiding his anger as he tried to control it.

Jen reached into her jacket for a weapon protectively but Ven raised an arm before her.

'Leave him be. It's just growing pains' he told her.

'Let it out and let it go or contain it and let it fester and control you. Do you want to be bitter like him?' Ven said to Deceiver.

Deceiver yelled and lunged at Ven with a fist swinging at his head. Ven snatched his arm from the arm and pinned it under his own, still holding Jen back with the other as she tensed to strike.

'Good boy' Ven smiled and then drew Deceiver in, smashing the mask with a swift head butt so that the pieces fell to the floor exposing the young male face beneath, both cheeks marked with black twisting tendrils.

'Much better' Ven said and released him, Deceiver stepping back breathing rapidly.

'The rage is gone…' Deceiver said softly, raising his hands to touch his exposed face.

'What the hell was that about?' Jen demanded, relaxing slightly.

'And soon so will those tainted memories' Ven added ignoring Jen momentarily.

Deceiver smiled faintly and then faded away leaving the mask fragments the only side he'd been there.

Jen gave Ven a shove, knocking him slightly off balance. 'Are you going to explain now or continue to ignore me?' she asked in mock annoyance.

'Deceiver was still tainted by Lance's existence' Ven told her.

'Weren't we all?' she replied sarcastically.

'Yes well we aren't controlled by it though are we? Hopefully neither will he now' Ven replied.

'So how are you going to make it up to me for taking Lance's life?' Jen asked coyly.

'I suppose I could let you have the Sunflower' Ven said smiling 'However first I need to take care of something so I need you to watch over Quistis' he added.

'Ugh. Do I have to? Can't Rei do it?' Jen replied grimacing in distaste.

'Rei's busy with her own task for now. Besides I shouldn't be long' Ven told her and started to leave the room. 'Oh and don't get any ideas either' he added teasingly.

Jen scowled at him and followed behind slipping her arms around his waist. 'You're not leaving just yet are you?' she asked softly.

'I guess I don't have to go for a while' he replied placing his hands on hers.


	6. Strings

Squall paced around his office, his skin flushed and soaked with sweat having vented his frustrations in the Training Centre although it hadn't helped much. He was still annoyed at having failed Quistis, of being sent away with his tail between his legs by that cocky psychopath Ven. How could he find such a Guardian as Griever? He gripped the ring that bore its name and insignia, staring at it as if to will Griever to come out from hiding. After a few moments he dropped it in exasperation feeling pathetic for even trying, wondering just how he was even supposed to know if he was doing it right. What was it he was expected to do or experience for Griever to be born?

His thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knocking, bemused he opened the door to be pounced on by a figure dressed in black and blue which after the moments shock he realised was Rinoa her eyes red and puffy as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What the…" Squall thought as her arms wrapped around his neck.

'What did I do? I'm so sorry!' she wailed, her words almost lost as she sobbed into his chest.

Squall pushed her away looking down into her face. 'What's going on is this some part of your game Rinoa? Didn't cause enough pain for your liking?' he asked coldly.

'I know you're hurting but it wasn't me! I would never hurt you, not after everything we've been through!' she told him gripping her copy of his Griever ring on a chain around her neck.

'So it was your twin that ripped out my heart by cheating on me and going off with some other guy?' Squall retorted sarcastically with a harsh sneer.

'No it was like someone else was in control, like when Ultimecia possessed me. All I could do was lout out from inside my head and watch the awful things I was doing to you!' she explained, her eyes watering with even more tears.

'Funny how they acted just like you rather than a staggering zombie' Squall quipped.

'What really happen, did he get tired of you?' he added harshly.

'I'm telling you the truth Squall! I only broke free from the trance a while a go. I came straight to you because I thought you'd understand!' she cried.

'Understand? This is insane! I've enough to deal with as it is with Irvine's death and Quistis' kidnapping without your emotional blackmail' Squall snapped walking away from her.

'What?' Rinoa stammered and then gasped as there was a tearing sound.

Squall spun round to face her once more to see a blade protruding from her chest, dripping blood onto her clothes leaving stains like purple teardrops matching those that fell from her paling cheeks as her mouth opened and closed in stunned silence.

The blade vanished from view with a grisly sucking noise and Rinoa was shoved towards Squall exposing the black clad figure behind her holding a blade tipped tonfa baton outstretched in their hand, glistening with scarlet blood.

Squall caught Rinoa as she fell, her chest wound pressing against his own chest, the warmth seeping through his shirt and soaking his skin feeling her heartbeat slow as his own sped up in rage.

She looked up into his eyes mouthing 'I love you' before her eyes glazed and she slumped into his arms.

'She was telling you the truth you know' the figure said pulling down their hood exposing their red hair.

'Tempus!' Squall snarled, still clutching Rinoa to him.

'Hey! I have a name of my own!' Rei quipped indignantly.

'Doesn't matter when I kill you!' Squall growled reaching for his gun blade propped against his desk.

'Now, now you're getting ahead of yourself there' Rei grinned raising her free hand, her fingertips glowing white and suddenly Rinoa's limbs twitched and wrapped around Squall's body pulling him down to the ground before he could reach his weapon.

'What the hell?' he exclaimed struggling to break free.

'You see I was the one in control of your precious witch here just as she told you' Rei

explained calmly.

'How?' Squall gasped, grimacing as Rinoa continued to crush him.

'She was already possessed by our Mistress I just have a gift of being able to manipulate that remnant power within her. It was perfect for distracting you whilst we began our plans' Rei told him.

'You seem pretty sure of yourself telling me this' Squall quipped straining against Rinoa's arms.

Rei clenched her hand and Rinoa wrapped around him tighter, Squall groaning as she crushed his ribs making it hard to breathe. 'It's not like you're going anywhere now is it?' she said grinning.

'So you're going to kill me now? Won't that piss Ven off?' Squall wheezed, his vision blurred with coloured spots.

'No, just incapacitate you while I escape. I don't want to be killed now do I?' Rei chuckled. 'However speaking of Ven I have a message from him. He says he'll see you at Ultimecia's castle' she added and slunk out through the door leaving quall encased in Rinoa's corpse.

He lay struggling against her rigid limbs, holding his breath trying to save oxygen as with each gasp he let out the tighter Rinoa crushed his chest.

A moment later he was suddenly released, Rinoa's limbs relaxing and sliding from his body. He gasped for air, his lungs burning and his body sore from where she had squeezed him. He sat up, Rinoa cradled in his lap as her hair splayed over his shoulder. He gazed upon her sadly, stroking her damp cheek, feeling the hollowness grow inside him.

Why had he not believed her? So blinded by his pain that he couldn't see her own. He couldn't even take back the harsh words he'd said to her in those final moments He felt something shift in the back of his mind but this was washed away by the rising rage. He'd had enough of playing along with Tempus, whatever game Ven had in mind he was changing the rules. He wasn't going to let all his friends die whilst he pondered on how to fulfil Ven's ransom demand.

The orphanage seemed in good repair which was good news for Ven as he approached it, it meant he'd come to the right place. He'd left Jen sleeping something she'd no doubt punish him for when he got back. He couldn't bring himself to disturb her when she looked so peaceful, besides she wouldn't understand what he was about to do but then none of them really ever could, Rei went along with it because she trusted him that and because she was a bit loopy at times. Ironically the one who would most likely share and connect with his situation was already dead.

He crept into the stone building ignoring the memories that clamoured for his attention, intent only on the task at hand. A female figure in drab clothing had her back to him as he entered a room, her gaze fixed out the window at the waves lapping at the beach below.

'Matron…' Ven hissed, causing her to startle, her long black hair whipping through the air as she spun to face him.

'Ven?' she whispered as her face paled in recognition.

'So you remember us, funny how you never mentioned us to your other children or they'd still be alive now' Ven grinned leaning nonchalantly against the stone wall.

'What?' Edea murmured sitting back against the windowsill in shock.

'Did you think it was over when you abandoned us? That we'd fade away without you? And don't give me that nonsense that it wasn't you but Ultimecia that did it all. You were still in there, you had moments of clarity but you were too weak to do anything with them!' Ven snapped, his right arm making subtle movements.

'So you're going to punish me and my children just because you can't get to her?' Edea retorted.

'Don't be so self-righteous! I'll deal with Ultimecia eventually. As for your children I need them to fulfil my own plans not that witch's!' Ven told her whipping out his arm so that a chain shot from the sleeve wrapping tightly around her neck. 'Besides you didn't care so much for your children when she tried to kill them herself now did you?' he added pulling the chain taut choking her.

Edea clawed at the chain her eyes fluttering as blood and oxygen were cut off from her brain. She choked for air and then slumped to the ground, her limp limbs sprawling across the ground. Ven strode towards her, the chain becoming loose once more. He knelt beside Edea undoing the chain from her neck and brushing aside the curtain of hair that obscured her face as he checked her pulse. It was there but faint, it was all he needed though. He didn't want her dead just yet. He wound the chain back up into his sleeve and rolled Edea onto her back, tilting her chin back and opening her mouth to keep the airway clear.

She had only elicited surprise upon seeing him, no guilt for what she had done to them. Is that the way she helped herself to sleep at night, passed on all the blame to Ultimecia's possession? It annoyed him not so much that she absolved herself for what had been done to him but that he was someone who took responsibility for his own actions and despised those that didn't.

He stood over now and shrugged his left arm so that the bladed chain dangled from the sleeve and hung over Edea like a pendulum swaying this way and that. He stood in contemplation as he waited for the next arrival.

It wasn't long till he heard footsteps on the flagstone floor and his lips broke into a grin.

'I was wondering what it'd take to get you to show your face Neva' he said as a dark haired figure entered the room.

'That's not my name anymore' the figure called Neva replied calmly.

'Same difference. So why have you come out of hiding now you coward? Isn't she the reason you ran in the first place?' Ven quipped, the blade swaying slightly faster now.

'Don't give me that Ven, I was young…' Neva started.

'And don't give me that Neva, we were all young but we all didn't run off when she killed Rej now did we? You were the one who was meant to be the leader and you abandoned us! Petrified that she'd do the same to you, you escaped and so she turned to me! She stopped my heart effectively killing me for long enough to retrieve Tiamat from my soul. After that I was her special, lucky boy, her chosen!' Ven spat. 'Do you know what it feels like to die? To have part of your soul ripped out?' he snapped.

Neva stood in stunned silence unable to reply, his jaw gaping and closing as he fought to find some words to respond.

'And yet you come back now to save her life while I threaten to take it, an ironic role reversal don't you think?' Ven grinned.

'So what happens now?' Neva asked reaching for his weapon.

'I suggest you run back to Garden' Ven quipped.

'How…' Neva started.

'Did I know?' Ven finished smirking 'There's not many places a young trained fighter can go in this world. What's more interesting is that they never realised who you really were. But that's old man Cid huh? No questions asked' he explained.

'Then what makes you think you could take me now? I can't let you kill Matron now' Neva replied.

'Just because you made SeeD doesn't mean you're any good' Ven retorted. 'Besides I only suggested you should leave now since Squall should be on his way here is Rei has done her bit and it'd be hard to explain what you're doing here now wouldn't it?'

'Rei's at Garden?' Neva asked nervously.

'Well she was, hopefully she's done killing Rinoa and taunting Squall to set him on his way' Ven replied smiling, suddenly stopping the swinging blade.

Neva tensed waiting for Ven's next move.

'So the question becomes what are you going to do?' Ven added.

'You don't fear Squall not that he's consumed with rage and pain?' Neva asked incredulously.

'Why should I when that's how I want him? To be honest Zell's the only one who worries me now' Ven told him.

Neva frowned confused 'You're not concerned that Seifer will turn up?'

'Not unless corpses can walk by themselves'

'So the reports are true then…' Neva said to himself 'I take it that also means Lance has been taken care of as well' he added aloud.

'We both knew that's how he'd end up with his personality'

'And you have the gall to call me names?' Neva mocked him.

'He would've died anyway if it wasn't for me giving Ultimecia what she wanted' Ven said matter of factly.

'You really are twisted Ven'

'I was made that way, what's your excuse?' Ven retorted.

'I don't have time for this just let Edea go' Neva demanded.

'That's true, isn't that Ragnarok landing now?' Ven replied.

Neva's attention flickered as he turned briefly to try and discern what Ven was meant to have heard when Ven flicked his arm, the blade flying out and striking the hilt of his weapon at his hip causing Neva's hand to jolt away.

'Never let you guard down. You still think you can take me?' Ven quipped smiling as Neva rubbed his stung fingers.

'You're not going to kill her are you? She's just a piece in your game isn't she?' Neva replied as realisation dawned.

Ven's features hardened 'You'd like to think that wouldn't you? She's just no use to me dead just yet. Once she's no longer required I can repay her the favour of what was done to me' he said coldly.

'I guess I'll have to wait and find out won't I?' Neva replied as a hiss of jets arrived in the background and he dived behind a stone wall as the blade ricocheted off it.

'Coward' Ven muttered to himself smiling as he drew the blade back in.


	7. Force Your Way

Ven yanked Edea's floppy unconscious body to her feet like a rag doll cradling her in his right arm, his left hand reaching for his pocket retrieving a capsule which he cracked between his fingers smearing the blood within over Edea's throat and the edge of his blade making it look as if it had been slashed. He let the blood flow down to the neckline of her dress and then flopped her head down obscuring the fact there was not a gash in the flesh and flicked blood from his blade at the walls to mimic arterial spray finally turning his back to the room's entrance, setting the scene for Squall's arrival. Ven grinned at the approaching footsteps turning slowly and holding the blade up so the blood dripped slowly to the ground for effect.

'Ven!' Squall snarled, standing in the stone doorway, Lionheart already in hand.

'Too late to save another of your witches? What kind of knight are you?' Ven mocked wiping the blade down Edea's sleeve.

'How dare you! What did she have to do with this?' Squall demanded.

Ven chuckled harshly 'How can you so blithely defend her innocence after all she did to this world, to yourself even?' he retorted dropping Edea back to the ground.

'That was Ultimecia' Squall snapped back.

'Come off it, she had periods of control where she could have prevented things but she was too weak. How about the fact she never told you about us? She raised us as well, she knew of us and what we were to do but never warned you when you when you thought it was all over' Ven told him facing his fully now with a sarcastic smirk.

'I'm tired of your games Ven. Whatever you had in mind, it's over now' Squall quipped and launched himself at Ven, swinging Lionheart up towards Ven's neck.

There was a clink as metal struck metal, Ven raising his arm to catch the edge of the blade against his wrist, his sleeve tearing to expose the links of chain that encased his arm. With his other hand he struck out, lightly cutting Squalls cheek with his own small blade as Squall leapt back from his failed attack.

'You're still a slow learner' Ven mocked.

'I've learnt enough to know I have an advantage here. You need me alive that's why you hold back. I have to do no such thing' Squall retorted feeling blood ooze down his cheek as the scratch stung warmly.

'Doesn't mean I can't incapacitate you other ways' Ven grinned tensing for the next strike.

'Like using Quistis as hostage? That won't be a concern before long' Squall told him tightening his grip on Lionheart.

'What?' Ven uttered as he froze, Squall using that moment of bewilderment to attack again.

Ven caught the blade in his hand, slammed against the wall as Squall drove him back, blood seeping between his fingers.

'My team will soon have her back regardless what tricks you have in your den' Squall growled pressing harder so that they were almost face to face.

Ven shoved Squall away yet did not retaliate instead giving him a look of scorn. 'You're a fool. I left Quistis in the hands of the one member of Tempus that had no compunction against killing her in the first place. There's no telling what she'd do if she's pushed' Ven told him clenching his fist as blood dripped from his knuckles.

'As for your team I wouldn't place too much faith in them. An ex member of Tempus now resides at Garden as SeeD, who knows what they have in mind' he added, watching Squall's attention flicker with that revelation.

Ven flung out his good hand casting a blade towards Squall that he dodged easily. Squall regained his balance. Lionheart braced for a blow that did not come instead he found Ven leaning against the wall, a ball of blackness growing in his hand having used the diversion to cast the spell.

'You best hope I get there in time' he said as his parting shot as the black orb consumed him and vanished from view as Squall dashed at him.

The point of Lionheart struck the wall where Ven had just stood, Squall growling in annoyance. What kind of spell was that? Or was it some form of device? Whatever it was mattered not right now, Zell and Selphie should still be alright even if Ven turned up, they would be at the hideout already by now.

Squall knelt beside Edea about to lift her body up to carry back to Garden when he felt the warmth of her breaths. Bewildered he reached for her throat feeling for a pulse and found it, his fingers sliding through blood across smooth skin rather than a jagged wound.

Just when he thought he'd grasped it Ven threw another curve ball at him. Why kill Irvine and Rinoa for real yet fake Edea's death? If his actions made no sense how could he believe any of his words? Could there really be a member of Tempus hiding at Garden or was that another attempt at misdirection? It was hard to hold on to his anger with all this confusion flowing through his mind. It was pointless trying to answer these questions anyway since Ven was the one with the answers, he'd be best off getting Edea back to Garden and heading to Tempus' hideout before things got ugly.

Jen awoke reaching out and feeling the cold emptiness of the other side of the bed, barely aware of the pulsing throb that was the security alarm echoing through the room. She clenched the sheet in her hand wondering how long ago Ven had left her. She hated it when he did this to her regardless of how much he said he hated to disturb her when she seemed so peaceful. She didn't think it compensated for the way she felt at this moment. She began to drift away again when the alarm finally caught her attention causing her to bolt upright. Someone had approached their hideout, someone identified by the security computer as not Tempus or merely a roaming monster. Ven hadn't returned yet did that mean whatever he went to do had failed? Jen thought as a cold chill ran down her spine. If it was SeeD then they were fools, she'd drag Quistis out before them and slit her throat to show them their folly. With that she threw the covers from her and began to dress hurriedly.

Zell tiptoed cautiously towards the entrance of the warehouse like hideout, mindful of any traps on the approach before signalling Selphie to follow behind him. She seemed quietly composed, creeping up towards him with her nunchaku clenched tightly in her fist. Admittedly he hadn't expected her to be her usual loud self since they were on a stealth mission but since she'd been informed of Irvine's death she'd become disturbingly cold.

'I'll go in first and scout ahead. Follow in five minutes unless I signal otherwise' he told her softly, pressing a button at his waist three times causing a receiver on her hip to vibrate thrice so she knew what to expect.

Selphie nodded silently and watched as Zell gently pushed the door open and with a baited breath inched his way into the darkness beyond.

Zell closed the door to behind him and stood still allowing his eyes to acclimatise to the pitch blackness and his ears to the eerie silence. It seemed this room was void of anything, just an empty hangar with thick metal beams supporting the roof. Zell edged his way round the room keeping his back against the wall and counting each step as he measured the distance of each side of the room as he made his way from corner to corner. For what seemed like eternity he finally found another door, almost jumping as someone entered it at that point. Raising his fist to strike he paused bewildered as Selphie stood before him.

"What the..?" he thought to himself. He had only counted three corners on his way round and no other doors, and the room surely couldn't be triangular as each of the corners were right angles.

'Is everything alright?' Selphie whispered seeing his puzzled features.

'I'm not sure, this room seems strange so be careful' he told her and stepped out into the room itself.

'Watch my back' he said softly as they made their way into the deep gloom ahead in search of a way in.

Jen smiled as she found Quistis still slumped in the chair asleep. 'Come on wake up! It's no fun if you're asleep' she quipped slapping Quistis across the face in an attempt to wake her, a red mark appearing on her cheek but still she refused to stir.

'Tch' Jen tutted raising her hand to try again only to feel her wrist being gripped and held back, warm heavy breaths tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

She spun round to face the one who restrained her to see it was Ven, out of breath from using the long distance Warp spell.

'Ven!' she cried almost ready to strike him anyways.

'Don't! Leave her be we don't have time' he told her between breaths still holding her.

'Why? Those idiot SeeDs came for her so now they can watch her die' Jen said pouting, pulling her hand down.

'Not yet. Squall's not here. He thought he was being clever by sending others while he distracted me'

'What happened?' Jen asked noticing the tear in Ven's sleeve.

'Nothing that changes anything. In fact it may be to our advantage. The Loose Cannon and the Sunflower are both here' Ven told her with a smile.

'So now who would you rather kill?' he asked her stroking her cheek with his free hand as her eyes gleamed brightly.

'This has to be some sort of trick' Zell said softly as they found themselves back at the same door for the third time.

'Are you sure this is the only way in?' Selphie asked.

'It's the door Squall went in and he said they came into this room while he was there' Zell replied.

'Well we're just wearing ourselves out going round in circles. I'm going outside to see if there's another way in. Buzz me if you need me' she told him and went out the door, leaving him framed in the doorway, his form cast in shadow in the rectangle of sunlight.

'Selphie! Dammit!' he muttered as he quickly shut the door behind her and striding away from it as if expecting an impending attack.

He froze in the middle of the room waiting for his heartbeat to wind down, trying desperately to solve the puzzle before him. How can a room that previously had two entrances now only have one? Had two of the walls been pushed in to change its shape? But then why did the angles of the corners suggest otherwise? Unaware of eyes watching him Zell continued to search the room looking for a way to Quistis.

'Well that's interesting' Ven said softly as he walked along the brightly lit hall.

'What's that?' Jen replied as she came from round the corner behind him.

'Zell's wandering around in the room ahead even though he just went past the door out and was able to seen through right at me. Odd don't you think?' Ven replied with a smile.

'Who cares? Let's get him!' Jen retorted brandishing her spear.

'Let's not be too eager my pet. Best we use this diversion Deceiver had given us to the full right?' Ven smirked turning his gaze to a patch of wall.

'Huh?' Jen murmured bemused, following his gaze flinching as a face of blackened tendrils seemed to ooze from out the wall.

'That was quite astute of you Master Ven. As you rightly guessed this illusion is a power of mine' Deceiver said as he flowed from out the wall.

'How long does it last?' Ven asked glancing down the hall once more through the open door to see Zell still bemused.

'It seems to depend on the one seeing it. It could last indefinitely if the viewer cannot focus beyond it. Mistress Rei doesn't seem to be fazed by it at all' Deceiver replied, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

'Rei's already in there? Why hasn't she attacked?' Jen asked incredulously.

'I guess she's waiting for her moment' Deceiver shrugged in response.

Ven grinned as he started walking off towards the door. 'I'm guessing that moment is now' he told them.

Zell panted, kicking the dust on the floor in frustration. He couldn't find it no matter how fast he moved or how hard he looked. He was losing his sense of time as well as space, how long had Selphie been gone now? He started moving again searching for some crack in this room that would lead him out when a sound made him freeze, a metallic scraping somewhere in the room, but surely he was alone? He glanced at the doorway expecting to see Selphie enter but it stayed resolutely shut, only the finest sliver of light invading the gloom. He spun frantically searching for an oncoming attack when he felt a prickling on the bare skin of his arms like fine rain. A soft gust of cold air caused the hairs on his forearms to rise, goose bumps growing all over them and he glanced up seeing the shadow descending upon him, robe billowing around them obscuring their exact position or form. He raised his arm to block the blow feeling a sharp pain vibrate up his muscles and bone as the metal cylinder impacted against it, folds of black fabric fluttering into his view as a figure pressed against him slamming a weapon into his gut forcing him back clutching it in agony with his uninjured arm. He fought for balance, bracing his legs as he skidded backwards, his teeth grit in pain and determination as he looked up to face his assailant.

'You did good to block that first hit but that had to hurt' the figure giggled, the robe falling away to show her lithe petite form ready in a stance, arms raised as she gripped the tonfa in each hand, the long ends of the weapons running down her forearms defensively as blades protruded from her knuckles menacingly.

'Ready?' she smiled and pushed herself forward from the balls of her feet.

There was a whistling sound as she spun the tonfa round in her right hand so that the length of it extended out and struck his already wounded arm as he raised it instinctively to defend himself. He growled as the blow knocked his arm away from his body and she raked his chest with the blade at her left hand.

Zell gasped sharply pushing her away with his good arm, the other hanging limply at his side, his chest burning as he felt the sticky trickle of blood flowing down his ribs under his shirt. He blinked away the pain trying to focus on her in the gloom, pressing the button at his waist as he thought of how he was to hold her off with only one good arm.

'Aww you're no fun at all' Rei pouted, her form flickering as she moved with sudden speed.

Zell spun trying to follow her shadow his good hand raised into a fist held out before him ready to block and counter.

'Maybe this will help' her soft voice whispered in his ear behind him, his skin prickling at the thought of her there.

He took a sharp intake of air, it sucking through his teeth as he felt her warm fingers grip his damaged wrist, the tips running up his arm with lines of flickering white light all the way to his shoulder. Before he could turn to strike her she'd already gone in a blur.

'Now try moving it' she told him, once more in her ready position.

Zell moved his left arm at the elbow both amazed and confused by the lack of pain he felt and the ease of movement.

'What did you do?' he asked watching the lines of light fade into his skin.

'I fixed your arm with strands of magic energy. Wouldn't be fun for you to be handicapped so badly this early' Rei grinned, flicking one of her bangs of hair from her eyes with a movement of her head.

'You think this is some kind of game?' Zell snapped incredulously.

'Humph, you've got it all wrong this is anything but a game. My whole life has been shaped for this moment do you really think I'll let it be over just like that?' Rei retorted.

'So this time you best be ready!' she quipped and started running at him again.

'What is she doing? She had the perfect advantage to take him out and she fixes him?' Jen ranted as she and Ven watched from the doorway still hidden behind Deceiver's illusion.

'Not getting jealous because she's got her second member before you?' Ven teased lightly. 'I told you the Sunflower was here too. When she shows up you can bleed her how you want' he added not taking his eyes off the action before him.

'I wish she'd hurry up its boring just watching, well for me anyway' Jen said pointedly scratching the ground with her spear tip.

'Is that meant to be a dig at me?' Ven countered with an arched eyebrow, unable to suppress a smile.

'Well you haven't killed of them yourself yet, you seem to prefer to let us kill them, when you're not protecting them that is' Jen quipped watching to see if anything she said would break that mask of his, show something of his inner thought for although she loved and trusted him she just didn't understand what went through his head sometimes.

'Weren't you just complaining about not getting your fill of blood?' Ven replied with a soft chuckle. 'One would think you were implying I was a traitor, don't you think so Deceiver?' Ven added turning slowly to the figure behind them.

Deceiver grasped for words unable to comment before he realised Ven had meant it rhetorically only wishing to see Jen's reaction which confused Deceiver all the more as she just gave Ven a slight scowl but then he had no idea of the full relationship between them.

Jen placed a hand on Ven's cheek and gently dug her nails into his flesh close to his eye which looked back at her unblinkingly.

'Sometimes you're such a sadist. Even if you were joking with that comment you knew it'd hurt' Jen said softly watching for a flicker of something in his blue-grey eyes.

'Is it because I left you asleep again?' he replied reaching for her wrist gently caressing it, a fleeting flicker of sorrow and remorse spotted by Jen as he did so.

Deceiver turned his attention back to the fight between Zell and Rei troubled by the feelings and awkwardness they instilled in him by being some sort of voyeur of their dynamic.

Zell felt her was getting the hang of her moves as she came at him again and again, the batons whistling past his head as he ducked and blocked the blows with the back of his gloves, the metal cylinders rattling off the protective panels covering the backs of his hands, dust rising as their feet kicked it up off the floor as they seemed to dance round the room their forms entwining in the gloom as each tried to land a clean blow.

Rei hummed under her breath as she fought making her own tune up in time to the metallic clashes feeling a sense of euphoria she hadn't felt before. It seemed Zell could keep up at this level now so she felt she could take it up a notch and see how he reacted to that.

Zell tried to ignore the catchy tune she seemed to be humming as it made his movements more restrictive as he felt constrained by its timing. He blocked with the back of his left hand and caught the next blow with his right hand but the smooth baton slipped from his grasp as Rei pulled away avoiding a counter attack. It seemed like she was following a routine of her own whether she was aware of it or not, striking with one baton then the other, both of them extended rather than with the short bladed ends, these only came into play when she retreated spinning them back round to protect herself from his blows.

She came at him again first from the left which he blocked and then the other baton came at his chest which he gripped in his hand finally able to get a firm grip on it. Realising his opportunity to capitalise on this he went to pull her in and felt the raw pain as lots of small saw teeth sliced into his palm as she yanked the baton from his grip with a sprinkling of blood.

'You shouldn't touch what you can't handle' Rei giggled pressing a button on the handle to the baton causing the blades to sink back into it making it smooth once more.

Rei brought the baton up to her lip and licked Zell's blood from it with a wild look in her eyes.

Zell clenched and unclenched his fist feeling it throb hotly as blood trickled down his forearm and between his knuckles as he eyed Rei with disgust and an unsettling feeling.

She had been playing him the whole time, lulling him into a false sense of security by making him think she was predictable and just when he went to make his move he fell right into her trap just as she'd expected.

Did she not care for her own welfare? Her plan could've backfired if he had reacted differently going straight for the kill rather than reaching for the baton. She really wasn't fighting for her life, she was fighting for sport. Did she not find him a threat for her to not take this seriously?

'You demented bitch!' Zell snapped and launched at her with his blooded fist smashing it into the baton so it hit her in the face splitting her lip so her mouth filled with irony taste of her own blood.

Rei leapt back dropping the buckled baton in surprise, spitting a mouthful of blood into the dirt, a twisted smile forming making the wound stretch tautly, shining slickly a dark black in the gloom.

'Finally taking it up a step. Took your time' she said slyly.

Zell bristled with rage 'Stop messing me around! I haven't time to play! I need to get Quistis! He snapped slightly stunned she was still standing and trying to cover it up.

Rei sighed 'You should be more concerned about your own life. Besides, Quistis would've been fine if you'd stayed away. Now she'd be lucky to be alive' Rei sucked the cut on her lip as she spoke.

'Fine then let's end this!' Zell growled and went for her again.

'Always in such a rush' Rei said sadly, sidestepping as Zell came at her blinded by rage, bringing the baton down on the back of his neck as he stumbled past, sending him sprawling to the ground.


	8. Curtain Call

There was a burst of light as the door slammed open, the room becoming illuminated as Selphie entered the room finding Rei stood over the prone Zell.

'Zell!' Selphie cried out as she rushed to his aid drawing her nunchaku and spinning them menacingly as she approached.

'This should be interesting' Rei said softly, looking away from Selphie towards the doorway hidden from them with a sly smile.

Selphie crossed the gap quickly, striking with the nunchaku as Rei turned back to face her. She was stunned as a heart shaped blade appeared suddenly and flicked the flail back at her almost smacking the back of her hand as the connecting chain rattled from the blow.

'Keep your hands off her!' the new figure quipped, their long silvery hair billowing from the rapid motion.

Selphie was about to shoot a retort to the newcomer when she realised those words hadn't been addressed to her but actually to Zell's assailant.

'Geez Jen no need to be so snippy' Rei replied not even blinking at the spear that passed so close to her head.

'I guess it's time for the curtains to open' Ven said to Deceiver softly, gazing out from the doorway upon the tableau of actors.

Selphie swayed, disoriented as the room seemed to stretch and pulsate as it changed shape before her eyes, just as she seemed to adapt to this she was dazzled as lights suddenly snapped on, momentarily blinding her with a bright whiteness.

She braced herself as she blinked the coloured spots from her vision only to find the two black clothed figures before her were still bickering between themselves, paying her no attention.

Zell still lay on the ground groaning softly, of no help to her, also ignored by the two young women as the silver haired one lowered her spear absentmindedly.

Selphie fumed at their callousness, had they been this cold as they murdered Irvine?

'Which of you was it who killed him?' she screamed finally attracting their attention.

'Are you talking about the Cowboy, Sunflower?' the silver haired one replied with a sneer.

'Why get so worked up over that worthless wretch?' she added.

'How dare you!' Selphie raged twirling her nunchaku angrily.

'Stay out of this' Jen told Rei as she stepped forward to face the incandescent Selphie.

'Whatever…' Rei mocked strolling over to the prone Zell and sat down in his back ready to the watch the show. The act enflamed Selphie further and she launched forward, flailing with the nunchaku with full intent to strike this time, lashing out with the full extension of the chain so that the free section of the staff rattled off the shaft of Jen's spear causing it to vibrate in her grasp.

'You honestly can't have feelings for that leering, womanising dog? He drooled over anything with curves… he was too busy thinking with his groin to realise he was in any danger. You're better off without him Sunflower.' Jen told her bluntly as she flicked the end of the nunchaku back at her.

'Shut up!' Selphie screamed bursting in outrage as a red mist descended clouding her thoughts as tears clouded her sight.

'Come and make me' Jen retorted with a smirk.

Selphie let out a roar as she snapped and charged forward without a thought, nunchaku whirling wildly.

'Forgive me' Ven told Deceiver softly as the battlefield was abruptly infiltrated once more, his hand wreathed in streaks if white sparkling light as Deceiver began to fade, a strange echoing ping emanating from it as he was sucked into Ven's palm as a green orb.

'I guess it's finally time' Ven said softly as he crossed the threshold.

Jen flinched at the blur of movement at her side suddenly aware of a tension against the shaft of her spear twisting her away from her prey whilst the prey itself was unceremoniously slammed away by an open palm, Selphie gasping in shock at the blow to her chest as she sprawled to the ground hearing a tinkling sound as shards of ice condensed out the air and slammed into the figure that stood in the place where she had just been.

'Now that was cold even for you' Ven said shaking ice dust from his clothes seemingly unharmed by the Blizzaga spell smirking at the figure at the doorway that had cast it.

'Are you that desperate now that you'd target your own?' he mocked.

Both Selphie and Jen twisted from their prone positions to see it was Squall that Ven addressed, Selphie's eyes flashing with the pain of betrayal. Squall just seethed mutely, stalking through the doorway and into the room fully.

'Well if this is it, that just won't do' Ven told him softly, his right hand coming up each of the fingertips topped by small growing black orbs.

'Ven! No!' Jen screamed trying to get to her feet.

Squall flinched as Ven flicked his fingers and the orbs spun away enveloping Rei, Zell, Jen and Selphie leaving the two of them. Squall lunged as Ven slumped apparently drained by the spell.

'What did you do?' he snarled slashing with his blade.

'Sent them someplace safe' Ven replied his movements slowed by the weight of ice that still clung to him and the fatigue of four simultaneous spells so that the blade sliced his side.

'More like you didn't like the odds' Squall retorted drawing back for the next strike.

Ven grinned and brought his hand up, Squall returning the sardonic smile as he caught Ven's wrist with his blade's edge grinding it against the chain under his sleeve but Ven seemed unperturbed by the block until a voice cried out 'Squall! Jump back!' at which point he did, narrowly avoiding a green blade of energy that enveloped Ven's hand that now swiped at him.

'You always did have a big mouth' Ven muttered to the figure that now appeared.

'Nida? I told you to stay back' Squall said brusquely.

'Now how could he do that when he knows us better than anyone right Neva?' Ven replied.

'Though he doesn't know everything' he added with a smile.

The energy blade extended reaching out for Squall who blocked it with the flat of his weapon, knocked back by the force of it so that he was level with Nida whom he glanced at warily.

'So you learnt to control the size and shape then?' Nida asked drawing his own sword.

'So you're the one Ven told me of' Squall said bitterly.

'Yes I was originally part of Tempus but I am a SeeD now sir' Nida replied softly.

'Where else could the coward run to hide from her?' Ven snidely remarked.

'Says the one who hides behind hostages and girls' Nida retorted moving to position himself between Ven and Squall.

'Don't see any of them now do you?' Ven quipped the green blade shortening around his hand becoming dagger-like whilst the over arm was enveloped in a growing sheet of the same green energy so that it formed a shield.

'So what's it going to be? One at a time or both together?' Ven grinned, shaking the last of the ice crystals that clung to him, pattering like rain as they melted on their way to the ground.

'Let me… who knows what other tricks he has left' Nida said softly, stepping forward before Squall could reply.

'You should have stayed in hiding Neva, it's what you're best at' Ven taunted, trying to provoke him into the first move.

'And you're just all talk Ven, always letting others do the fighting' Nida smirked starting to circle round Ven looking for an opening.

Nida flinched at the sudden movement, Ven's body almost blurring with the speed at which it had crossed the distance between them, his green hand dagger striking the slim blade of Nida's sword, grinding along it so that the point was level with his eyes.

'Why should I have denied them their only pleasure? If I did it myself it'd just be boring' Ven sneered slashing the bridge of Nida's nose before leaping away from Nida's retaliating swipe, scarlet blood trickling down either side of his nose, getting up his nostrils making him snort harshly.

'Please tell me SeeD life hasn't dulled your blade so much? That hiding your true self away meant you actually became the bland non-entity you're portraying!' Ven mocked, the energy weapons fading away showing further proof he felt unthreatened.

Nida wiped the blood from his face, the flow slowing from the thin cut.

'One lucky swipe doesn't mean anything. If you're so sharp why didn't you cut deeper?' Nida quipped, rubbing his blood stained fingertips dry on his thigh.

'I want to see if you're still in there Neva. You can't really have let yourself fallen so low… you were made better than this, better than them yet you allowed them to get ahead of you' Ven remarked watching for any flicker of reaction.

'It wouldn't have been wise to draw too much attention to myself now would it? Who knew when you would come from the shadows?' Nida responded flatly.

'Well we're in the light now so how about you drop the mask?'

'Maybe when you do the same'

Squall watched bemused by the banter between them, itching with rage to launch into the fray himself but still too wary to do so and leave his back open to Nida.

Ven's coat billowed as he rushed forward again, Nida reacting, thrusting his thin blade forward meeting no resistance as it tore through fabric and into air as the black coat folded emptily around it like a deflated ghost.

Nida blinked momentarily and instinctively brought his arm up as coiled chain crunched into his forearm as Ven appeared at his side.

'Just like the snake you are, shedding your skin' Nida grinned, flicking the discarded coat to the ground with his sword arm as he pushed Ven away with the other, swiping lazily at him on the backswing.

Ven's hand snatched the blade with a green enveloped glow. 'And you're still holding back. Do I need to put your rational mind to sleep so that your true self arises?'

Nida's features froze 'What?' he breathed sharply.

The fingertips on Ven's free hand glowed redly and a curtain of mist descended before Nida's eyes as pure rage consumed his mind once the Berzerk spell took effect.

'Now we're talking' Ven grinned as Nida suddenly lashed wildly at him, tearing the blade from his grasp and shattering the green glow that protected his hand. This was followed by a barrage of blows that drove Ven back as he blocked them with his forearms, laughing in delight at the relentless onslaught.

'That's it Neva, show me what you've got' Ven smiled, his arms flashing green as magic energy shrouded them deflecting Nida's slim blade back, opening some space between them into which Ven launched a counter-swipe as a blade projected from the end of his fist.

There was a flash of blue as Nida's blade came down and severed the tip from Ven's weapon, the green material crumbling to dust in the air.

'I knew you were holding back on me Neva!' Ven retorted as Squall stared on, stunned as Nida's blade swept up, engulfed in a thin veneer of blue energy that flickered like a flame.

'So your blood has awoken too… I wonder how long you've been hiding that from your friends?' Ven said out loud his grin spreading across his face further as the blade slammed into his arm, small cracks appearing in the green shroud.

'And why am I not surprised it's honed to rival my own?' he added pushing back and lashing out with his foot, green spines shooting out from his sole piercing Nida's abdomen.

'However it's still limited in application' Ven sneered as Nida roared in rage and pain as he folded slightly, a shower of blood droplets hitting the ground as Ven pulled his foot back.

'Damn you Ven!' Squall finally snapped, rushing in to aid the stricken Nida.

Ven smiled as Squall stormed forward giving him a slow shake of the head as if mocking his impetuousness. The meaning behind this gesture was revealed as Squall suddenly had to bring his weapon up to block Nida's blade as it grated along the flat of it, the blue energy crackling with the impact.

'The hell..?' Squall grunted, flicking the blade away and glancing at Nida warily.

'You have to forgive Neva, he has no idea who is friend or foe right now' Ven explained as he lunged in at Squall himself, crossing Nida's path.

The was a blue flash as Nida drew another sword, now wielding two thin blue flickering blades, eyes flicking wildly between what he saw as two targets.

'However you'll get to see just what has been hiding in your midst' Ven added slyly, deflecting both blades as he went for Squall once more.

There was an up-tempo sound of clashing blades as the three way battle commenced, Squall struggling to defend himself with his lone blade as alternate ones of blue and green swiped and slashed at his as both Ven and Nida attacked him with one hand whilst with the other they attacked each other, the green sheet of energy enveloping Ven's arm crumbling and regenerating each time it met the blue flickering line of Nida's sword which faded and re-burst into flame as it recoiled with each blow.

'Is this what you deferred yourself to Neva?' Ven mocked, sneering at Squall as he ineffectually parried strikes whilst Ven himself barely broke a sweat as both his arms continued their lunges and strikes at both opponents.

'He can barely keep up with the two of us and I'm hardly trying'

'Is this really the power that defeated Ultimecia? We are mere fragments compared to her, yet you don't even match up to us' Ven goaded, slamming Nida away with a fist encased in a large orb of energy, leaving just himself and Squall.

'How could she have feared you so? Or maybe she despised you for being so weak yet still somehow able to destroy her. Is that why she made us?' Ven asked rhetorically, barely blinking as Squall's blade slashed at his face, the tip scratching his forehead just above his right eyebrow.

'Seriously?' he replied arching that same eyebrow as blood oozed slowly over it. 'Please tell me that isn't all you have or poor Quistis' fate looks bleak'

Squall was unable to respond as a guttural growl drew both or their attention as they turned to see Nida rise from the ground using both his swords to push himself to his feet, the blue energy now crackling up his arms and flaring from his shoulders like tattered wings.

'See? Even Neva wasn't using all that was in him. I guess hiding in your shadow really has done a number on him' Ven quipped unperturbed by the aura of murderous intent that now enveloped Nida.

Nida's eyes still unseeing, rolled madly in their sockets as he snorted in primal fury, now back to his feet and blades fixated on the two of them as if they had a life of their own.

Nida charged towards them, blades whirling in rapid arcs as he span them in his hands, the blue flames trailing behind the tips as if they were fireworks.

The rotating blades shattered the shield Ven put up to take the blow, pushing him aside as the blades were deflected back but still Nida rushed forward, Squall raising his weapon instinctively and defensively and there was a tearing sound as the motion caused it to pierce Nida's body through the flurry of his blades, his wild eyes flashing with pain before glazing over. The blue energy drained from the blades, small shards dropping to the ground like ice crystals as the aura around Nida disintegrated, the swords slipping from his hands as he slumped around the blade of Squall's Lionheart unable to utter a word, fingertips trailing down Squall's quivering arms.

Squall could only look on stunned, his elbows buckling bringing Nida's now lifeless form closer to him. As their flesh touched there was a sudden deep sinking feeling in Squall's chest, like his heart was plummeting down a never-ending shaft, his knees now also beginning to buckle under the pressure of it, the shifting pain within drowning out everything else including Ven's triumphant crowing.

'Of course! Why did I not realise sooner?' Ven exclaimed as he saw a dark aura coalescing around Squall.

He raised his open hand up towards Squall concentrating hard as the aura condensed on Squall and suddenly a black orb flew from Squall and slammed into Ven's palm where it faded. There was barely an audible sound as it did so as Squall crumpled from the feeling of the tearing of his soul from within, a gaping maw inside himself now undeniable, Lionheart slipping from his grasp as Nida's corpse collapsed along with him.

Ven's brow prickled with sweat, mingling with the blood of his wound as he flexed his hand slowly, opening and closing his fist as he himself slumped, drained by the effort of drawing such a dense amount of energy muttering to himself 'Welcome home Griever' as his eyes fluttered closed.

Ven did not know how long his eyes had been closed but they burst open as he felt the point of steel press into his chest. He looked up the blade of Neva's sword up into the pale, drained features of Squall, his eyes burning fiercely.

'What in Hyne's name just happened?' he growled, his free hand clutching at his chest, where pain still emanated.

'Just as I hoped Griever was born and now I have him. Though still not sure if he was in you or Neva' Ven said with a wry smile not even blinking as the blade was pushed a little harder against his flesh.

'What do you mean?' Squall demanded not relenting on the pressure of the sword.

'For him to be born you had to feel the ultimate pain and sorrow. In a way you had to kill yourself' Ven responded with a rough chuckle.

'What?' Squall barked, the pressure lessening in his confusion.

'The truth is all of Tempus are clones of Edea's children, namely yourself and your SeeD friends, enhanced with Ultimecia's blood. As you've no doubt already deduced, Neva over there was your copy. So in killing him you also killed a part of yourself' Ven explained dryly.

The point pricked Ven sharply as Squall snapped 'That's insane!'

'No it's the truth. Ultimecia felt it most fitting that the tools of your demise would be your own selves, and as Edea she had access to samples of you that Odine eagerly used in his experiments' Ven retorted, hissing slightly in pain. 'Your own emptiness should be more than testament to that truth'

'Whatever the truth I'm not going to let you live after all you've done, especially now you have Griever' Squall snarled pushing the point home, piercing Ven's chest.

Ven's eyes opened wide, blood oozing from the corner of his mouth as his lips twisted into a grin and suddenly Squall felt the prick of a blade edge at his throat as he saw the sheet of green energy out the corner of his eyes and the form of Ven before him faded away to nothingness.

'I'm afraid you were at the mercy of Deceiver's illusion there' Ven's voice said softly in his ear. 'You may not realise but your role in fate is over, you're free to die any time as your destiny is done but for me my time is not yet up' Ven continued pressing the blade to Squall's flesh to emphasise his point.

'It will be once you kill me, the others will come after you' Squall snapped back, rigid in Ven's embrace feeling him behind him now.

'You think that my destiny is your death?' Ven snorted. 'Have you paid any attention at all? Although she may have created me all I desire is to see Ultimecia fall. As for what she wants I don't give a damn. Think it through Squall do you really believe that you had any hope of defeating her if she could use all of Griever's power? That's my role… under my guidance Griever will always resist her and cause her death, without me he will fall under her thrall and you will lose. But since we're all here now we know that's not the case. You see unlike my counterpart I never wanted to be her knight' Ven continued once more and relinquished the force of his blade letting Squall go.

'Time to rescue Quistis, she still waits for you' Ven said softly pointing to the open door.

'You think this makes us even? After all the deaths you've caused?' Squall snarled, spinning to face him.

'You think I'm heartless? That may be true after what Ultimecia did to me' Ven chuckled pulling open his top to bear his chest, exposing the welts of pale, smooth scar tissue that encased his ribs like tendrils of a plant's roots.

Squall flinched at the sight of it, glaring into Ven's eyes rather than look at the twisted flesh.

'Like you I did what had to be done. Some deaths were unavoidable' Ven responded to Squall's reaction.

'How can you be so callous?' Squall snapped once more shaking with rage.

'I guess having dies once already helps' Ven quipped 'Even so, are you going to continue to argue with me or will you do what you came here for? Regardless what you may believe Quistis is alive and well, waiting for you. As you were quick to remark before I wouldn't dare kill her, for the truth is she's a part of the woman I love and whilst like you I have no trouble killing a part of myself I wouldn't go so far as to do the same to her'

'You really like listening to your own voice don't you?' Squall retorted.

'Something I share with my other I suppose' Ven smirked. 'Farewell Squall' he added as darkness suddenly enveloped him and he was gone.

'Wait! Dammit Ven!' Squall bellowed finally pushed into action but too late.

He was alone in the room now, his gaze falling guiltily on Nida's silent form, his eyes covering every inch of his face now searching for features that resembled his own, trying to deny that they could even exist. Slowly he withdrew his Lionheart from Nida's chest, the feelings of guilt and remorse weighing heavily on him as he did so.

Was Nida really another version of himself? All those years in Garden did he resent being his shadow? Squall breathed heavily, sighing as he turned from Nida not wanting to dwell on these thoughts as he turned to the light where Quistis awaited.

Atop the Centran ruins three figures in dark clothing stood gazing towards the horizon, the breeze ruffling their hair lazily.

'I can't believe you've let them go' Jen said bitterly.

'We've done enough of what the witch wanted of us, it's time we thought of ourselves. We are our own identities, not what she made us from or into' Ven said softly, slipping as arm around her and drawing her in.

Jen rested her head against his shoulder, basking in the warm glow of this affection yet also unable to prevent the blush that crept to her cheeks at Ven's unashamed act in front of Rei.

'Isn't it going to be boring now though?' Rei moaned softly, hopping from foot to foot on the rounded strut above them.

'Oh I doubt that. How could that be so when we no longer have to follow her plan and we're free to do as we please?' Ven told her with a beaming smile.

Rei flopped onto the strut, falling back so that she hung down from it by her knees, her face now level with Ven's.

'You mean so long as we avoid Garden and SeeD?' she said to him with a sly grin.

'Well my dear Rei you could do that if you want to choose death but I'd personally prefer life' Ven responded to her and then tilted Jen's face up to his by gently grasping her chin and leant in to kiss her causing her to moan his name softly in surprise whilst Rei giggled at the two of them.

Meanwhile the sky radiated a pale orange-yellow glow around them as the sun rose slowly above the horizon signalling a new day.


End file.
